Give Me Love
by xPerfectlyImperfect
Summary: A collection of drabbles for various challenges on HPFC. #1 LL/LW.
1. LilyLuna&Louis

**Give Me Love  
**_LilyLuna & Louis_

* * *

She didn't want him and it was driving him mad.

He couldn't fathom why - when so many girls swooned over him - she could show absolutely no interest in him.

Several girls at Hogwarts had crushes on him - none of them tried to hide their desires.

But there was only one girl he truly wanted, she wouldn't give him the time of day.

When he would smile - most girls would giggle and blush - but, not Lily. She would just roll her eyes, turn on her heel and walk away.

How was it that the _only _girl Louis Weasley was interested in found him complete undesirable.

* * *

**prompts:**  
the drabble tag - undesirable  
monthly het-tastic drabble-a-thon competition - smile


	2. Seamus&Gabrielle

**Give Me** **Love**  
_Seamus & Gabrielle_

* * *

He was her chance at freedom and to be free was all she wanted, really.

At first she tried to hide the bruises, ashamed and embarrassed. Now, she didn't bother.

She would never forget the look in his eyes the moment he found out - the fury, the blind, uncontrollable rage.

Then, just like that - it all melted away. It was replaced with a look of empathy, compassion - _love. _

He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close. He tucked a strand of her golden blonde hair behind her ear, "I'll never let him hurt you again. I promise."

* * *

Word Count: 102  
For:  
Drabble Tag: Seamus/Gabrielle - free  
Monthly Het-tastic Drabble-a-thon - freedom  
MCBC - bruise{s}

disclaimer: I do not own Seamus or Gabrielle.


	3. Roxanne&Lysander

**Give Me Love  
**_Roxanne & Lysander_

* * *

"I love you," he whispered, but it felt fake, just like always.

{Liar, liar – how can you look into those beautiful brown eyes, say those words and feel _nothing._}

He pressed his lips to hers and her fingers tangled themselves in his shaggy blonde hair. He felt her lips curve into a smile but, he felt nothing but regret.

"No snogging in the hallway, or I'll have to report it and you'll both get detention." Molly smirked as she passed them, heading through the passage to the Ravenclaw common room. She tapped her shining prefect badge for emphasis before disappearing.

Roxanne smiled and gave him another quick peck on the lips. "Guess that's what we get for snogging near the Ravenclaw common room." She ran her fingers through her mahogany and honey hair.

"S'pose so," Lysander mumbled, his mind elsewhere. "I better go, love. Quidditch practice soon, you know?" He headed for the passageway before it closed. "See you at dinner."

He didn't wait for her response but disappeared into the common room – guilt tugging at his heart.

He quickly made his way to the dormitory and changed for practice – hoping it would keep his mind off of his current predicament.

He grabbed his broomstick and made his way down to the quidditch pitch – the autumn leaves crunching beneath his feet. As he walked, he thought. He didn't know what to do. He liked Roxie and he didn't want to hurt her feelings, yet he didn't love her. He thought of her as a friend and nothing more. He had felt obligated to say yes when she asked him to go with her to Hogsmeade three months prior, because he heard Molly and Rose talking about how much she liked him.

Lysander sighed, closing his blue eyes. How could he get himself out of this without hurting Roxanne? He walked the narrow path to the Quidditch pitch. He was early for practice – it didn't start until seven and it was only five-forty-five.

He just hoped he beat James to the pitch – he wanted some time to fly alone and think. He could best handle his thoughts while flying.

Lysander reached the pitch five minutes later and mounted his broom. He kicked off, heading straight up. The cool air felt good against his heated skin. He flew slowly – looking out over the grounds.

It wasn't fair to Roxanne that he keep stringing her along when he felt nothing for her. It wasn't an easy decision, but he knew exactly what he had to do. He slowly descended back down to the ground when his teammates began to arrive.

That night, after practice – he was going to break up with Roxanne Weasley.

* * *

For:

Story beginnings challenge: "I love you," he whispered, but it felt fake, just like always.  
MCBC: detention  
monthly het-tastic drabble-a-thon competiton – liar  
word count game challenge: 500 – Roxanne/Lysander. Mollyii autumn leaves. {485}


	4. Rabastan&Andromeda

**Give Me Love  
**Rabastan & Andromeda

* * *

He loves to toy with your heart.

With a simple glance your heart is racing. You're dying to reach out and touch him - to hold him, to know him.

But he will have none of that, this is far to fun for him.

He is so, so different from his brother. He is dark and mysterious but, there is something underneath his icy exterior that pulls you in.

You want to melt it away, but he just pushes you away.

It annoys you and he knows it. You try to speak to him and does not respond. He just smirks when you huff, turn and stomp away.

You shouldn't love it, you shouldn't think it's the perfect love story - but, you do.

You love a challenge and you love him.

Someday he will be yours.

* * *

For: drabble tag / MCBC - brother / MGDC - love / I own nothing.


	5. MollyiiScorpius

**Give Me Love  
**Scorpius & Molly

* * *

Her mother read to her every night. She told her fantastic tales of heroes, faraway lands and heartbreakingly beautiful romance.

She soon decided her favorite was Romeo and Juliet - a tragic tale of forbidden love.

She imagined herself out on that balcony - calling down to her beloved Romeo.

Her beautiful, blonde knight in shining armor.

And they would be together forever.

But she would soon find out, Fairytales do not exist.

And her beautiful romance - tragic or not - existed only in her dreams.

* * *

For:  
MCBC - Forbidden  
Fave House - Knight in Shining Armor  
MHDC - Balcony


	6. Theo&Lisa

**Give Me Love  
**Theo & Lisa

* * *

It was a hot August day.

They sat together - his arms wrapped around her slender waist.

She smiled as she watched her son and daughter playing in the yard. Baby Aria and Toddler Jackson - chasing bubbles and butterflies - big smiles plastered on their little faces.

"I love you" He whispers in her hair. Brushing a chuck of her chocolate colored hair away from her cheek - placing a kiss on her lightly tanned shin.

"I love you too."

* * *

MCBC - bubbles.  
Het Drabble A-thon - day.


	7. Sirius&Marlene

**Give Me Love**  
Sirius & Marlene

* * *

They lay together - under the moon and stars - his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"They are coming for me, Sirius," she whispers - tears blurring her vision.

"I'll keep you safe," he vows and he kisses the side of her head. His grip on her tightens, protectively.

"No one can stop them - not this time." I am going to turn myself over," she says - staring at the stars.

"Over my dead body," anger seeps from his words. " I will not let you give up your life when I can save it."

"It is not your decision to make. I must protect my family." The finality in her words chills him to the bone. He holds her tighter.

Suddenly, the stars do not look so beautiful to him.

* * *

Het Drabble Comp - Moon  
MCBC - over my dead body  
OTP - whisper  
Disclaimer: I received no bills, coins, sickles, galleons or knuts for this work.


	8. Hermione&Rabastan

**warnings: **cross-gen

**Give Me Love**  
Hermione & Rabastan

* * *

There was nothing logical about it.

But the way he kissed her, touched her, held her - made it clear. He was meant for her.

The past was behind them. The future was ahead.

She had never really believed in fate or love, until she met him.

He changed everything - with those dark eyes and his mysterious, sexy smirk.

They shouldn't even like each other - let alone fall in love with each other.

But now she finally understood, Love was completely _illogical. _

* * *

I'm actually kind of proud of this one :)

Challenges:  
MCBC: Cerebral [implied]  
Het Drabble Comp: Fate

Disclaimed: I'm not making my living as a writer, _yet._


	9. Severus&Lilyii

**Give Me Love**  
LilyLuna & Severus

The rumors spread quickly through the school, dragging down her happiness and with it, her reputation.

She heard the whispers about the girl who was in love with her professor. They joked about her behind her back - making jest of her interest in the solitary man with the greasy black hair and sullen demeanor.

She didn't bother to inform them just how wrong they were. She didn't bother to tell just how much he loved her too. It was a secret, after all. 'I could lose my job,' he told her. He didn't want to keep it a secret, she understood what it could do to his already fragile reputation.

So she didn't say a word about the way he tucked her hair behind her ear before he kissed her neck. She never told a soul about the way he touched her. She never boasted about the way she could make him tremble with desire. It was too soon to tell. So, she never let on that one day they would be together, forever.

* * *

I don't even know :)

Out of Your Comfort Zone Challenge - LilyLuna/Severus. prompt Tremble.  
Het Drabble Comp: Desire  
Story Beginnings Challenge: First line.

Discaiming: I'm still broke.


	10. Remus&Luna

**Give Me Love**  
Remus & Luna

There was just something about her - something freeing. She wasn't afraid to be herself, in any situation. She didn't even realize just how odd that was, just how _beautiful _it was.

She looked completely natural standing out amongst the tress - in her own world. She didn't notice everyone around her. She just stared into the distance. Her calm demeanor, after everything that had happened, was slightly unnerving.

He blinked back the tears, thinking about everything he lost. Everyone he had lost. Guilt overwhelmed him. He shouldn't be thinking about Luna, after he just lost his wife.

* * *

drabble tag: trees  
het drabble-a-thon: wife.


	11. Argus&Sybil

**Give Me Love  
**Sybil & Argus

* * *

Your eyes shoot daggers but, she doesn't even notice. She's standing on the stairs – a smile curving her lips. You want nothing more than to slap that smirk off of her face but, you know better.

Instead you pick up the heavy suitcases and follow _her _across the courtyard. Your heart aches and you want nothing more than to throw the suitcases to the ground and scream your protests at the top of your lungs.

Courage never was your forte.

Instead you bite back the tears, your head dipped low, as you follow Sybil, praying for a miracle so she can stay.

* * *

Twelve Days of Christmas – Crack #1 {Argus/Sybil}  
Het Drabble Comp – Dagger{s}

Disclaimer - if you wish to pay me - I'll take cash, visa or mastercard :)


	12. Filch&Poppy

**Give Me Love  
**Filch & Poppy

* * *

It was his first Christmas without her. The first Christmas without her smile, her laugh, her good nature. It was the first year he would _not _sneak up to the hospital wing, with a bottle of Meade and sprig of mistletoe.

With every passing second he felt his heart grow weaker, his soul grow dimmer. Every smiling face, every happy student, every cheery greeting, made his heart clench in unbearable agony.

It just wasn't Christmas, it was a time to be _happy. It was a time to mourn. _

"I love you, Poppy," he whispered to the wind.

Because she was gone - forever.

* * *

**disclaimer - **I'm still here, am I not?

Challenges -

Monthly Het Drabble Comp - mistletoe.  
Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge - Crack #2


	13. Sirius&Marleneii

**Give Me Love**  
Sirius & Marlene

His fingers tangle in her hair as his lips overtake hers. Her fingertips grip his shoulders as his other hand finds the hem of her dress.

A whine of protest melts into a moan as his retreating lips trail kisses down her neck.

"I love you," he mumbles against her skin.

She looks at him with lust filled eyes, "I love you too."

And in that moment, there is no pain, there is no war, no loss, no sorrow.

There is only Sirius and Marlene - hopelessly in love.

* * *

**disclaimer** - I - like so many others - need to fan-girl over the character that I love.

**Challenges** -

Pick A List - Sirius & Lust  
Monthly Drabble Competition - Kisses


	14. Frank&Alice

**Give Me Love**  
Frank & Alice

**A**ll he needs is her love  
**L**ife is nothing without her in it  
_**I**__ love you_ - he whispers - forever  
**C**arefully he places the ring on her finger  
_**E**__ternity isn't long enough._

* * *

_dialogue is italicized - because it looks better._  
**Disclaimer - still fan-girling.  
**Challenges  
Pick A List - Frank & Love


	15. Lee&Roxanne

**Give Me Love  
**Lee & Roxanne

* * *

You _almost_ feel guilty. You know you shouldn't have these feelings. You know that it's wrong but, you can't help it. It was all so sudden, the way she came in and stole your heart before you even have a chance to protect yourself.

She's at your door, again. You take her hand and you pull her inside. Your lips overtake hers, your fingers entangling themselves in her unruly hair. She's sweet and delicate; yet, fierce and passionate – completely addictive. It blows your mind.

She pulls away, abruptly – her dark yes boring into yours. "Tell me you love me," she demands.

"You already know I do."

"I need to hear you say it," she insists.

"I love you, Roxie."

Her lips crash against yours and you are lost.

* * *

challenges -

drabble tag - lee/Roxanne & abruptly  
mcbc - almost


	16. Fredii&Anna

Give Me Love  
**Fredii & Annabelle**

* * *

She sat alone, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, stroking the Hippogriff's snowy white feathers. Her dark hair fell in long tresses down her back. She didn't notice him as he crept up – bowed - and then sank down onto the damp grass. Her blue eyes shifted in his direction before returning to the creature before her.

"What do you want, Fred?" She asked. His heart sank as he noticed the red, puffy circles around her eyes.

"I came to apologize." He said, "I didn't mean it the way it sounded, Anna. You know I love you – and only you."

"Then you wouldn't find Tobi beautiful."

"I can think she's beautiful. She _is _beautiful, Anna." He held up a hand when she turned her gaze to him, fire dancing behind her irises. "She _is _beautiful but, she's nowhere near as beautiful as you. I am sorry if I hurt you Anna. I didn't mean to. I love you and only you. Tobi is pretty but, she's not you. No one else will ever be you." He tucked his finger under her chin and turned it up, appreciating her delicate fingers. A smile curved her full, light lips and she nodded. He smiled too, before pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

Challenges – mcbc – hippogriff. Fredii/OC.

disclaimer - only having fun.


End file.
